Modern gaming machines are networked together, allowing functions such as game tracking, player tracking and bonusing. With the advent of networked gaming, casinos have been able to offer increased wagering opportunities for their patrons above the standard pay table of the games, for example, progressive jackpots or bonuses. Such jackpots have historically paid at random times to random machines upon the total accumulated value reaching a usually randomly chosen value and being won by the player of the machine whose play caused the total to be reached. Although such jackpots can increase player excitement and increased gaming, the randomness of the jackpot or bonus prevents the casino from exercising control over the timing of the win. Because casinos, like most service establishments, experience periods of greater and lesser play depending on patron-driven concerns, such as time of day, day of week, or season of year, casinos could benefit from being able to increase bonus opportunities during off-peak hours.
Embodiments of the invention address these are other deficiencies in known casino gaming systems.